


Feel Alive

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever. There's no regretting anymore. It's worth the wait, even so far away. I'm making the night mine until the day I die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Alive (acoustic version) by Krewella


End file.
